High Power Pistol
The High Power Pistol is a weapon featured in Red Dead Redemption. Description The High Power Pistol is one of three semi-automatic pistols in the game, along with the Mauser Pistol and Semi-automatic Pistol. It is statistically one of the best all around handguns in the game, being the most powerful, with a high rate of fire, quick reload, and eight round capacity. It is also one of the last weapons to be unlocked in the single player campaign. This weapon was very uncommon during the game's era. It is a "gift" to John Marston from Edgar Ross, so it fits in with the theme of the encroachment of modernity in the West, and Ross' support of modern technology. Acquisition Single Player In Single Player, the weapon is given to John Marston by Edgar Ross in the opening cutscene of the story mission "Bear One Another's Burdens". Undead Nightmare One of the Random Encounters in the wilderness during Undead Nightmare involves a doctor who is conducting experiments on undead corpses in an attempt to find a cure for the disease. After assisting the doctor in four to six separate encounters, he will provide the player with a High Power Pistol. Multiplayer *The High Power Pistol is unlocked into the player's regular inventory upon reaching rank 35. **The "High Powered Killer" weapon challenges are unlocked at the same level. Completion of these challenges turns the weapon golden for the player. *It can also be obtained by killing another player who has the weapon equipped. *In Free Roam, the pistol can be found in Tesoro Azul and it is also carried by the local law enforcement in Blackwater. Trivia * *Despite Agent Ross having one and giving another to John Marston, the M1903 was never in fact adopted by the US Government. It was however issued to the armies or police of several other countries including Sweden, Russia, and Turkey. *The name "High Power" seems to reference a later Browning/FN pistol, the 1935 Hi-Power (Grand Puissance). *Official Red Dead Redemption artwork shows Edgar Ross holding a Colt M1911 instead of the High Power Pistol. The M1911 was yet another John Browning design, his most famous, but featured a prominent external hammer. *All High Powers in Red Dead Redemption appear to be custom modified with ivory pearl grips and appears to be the weapon of choice of Edgar Ross. *When the High Power Pistol becomes golden, it appears to have engravings on the slide that look similar to the engravings on the 100th anniversary model of the 1903. *When reloading the High Power Pistol, the gun's slide always locks back, empty or not, despite Marston not even locking it back, but using the slide stop when finishing the reload animation. *In the mission "An Appointed Time", Arsenio Baldizon is seen holding a High Power Pistol and executing a rebel during the opening cut-scene. * Like all pistols, Marston will attempt to fan its hammer during a duel, despite being hammerless. On top of that the slide action would most likely injure Marston’s hand or at the very least throw off his aim. Gallery Hipower.png|In-game icon 1903 Edgar Ross.jpg|Edgar Ross and his High-Power Pistol. File:Ross_High_Power_Pistol.jpg|Edgar Ross giving John Marston a High Power Pistol 2e1818_c28e069d2b4c42ec90ec3d11f0bae0e7_mv2.png|High Power Pistol Render. 2e1818_446d2ed3984740d5b2b32a66244d60cd_mv2.png|High Power Pistol Render. Trophies/Achievements The High Power Pistol can be used to unlock the following achievements or trophies: ---- ---- Related Content Category:Weapons in Redemption Category:Pistols